


Swift Like The Wrath

by ilikebananas



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebananas/pseuds/ilikebananas
Summary: Matt's teammate tries to comfort him after a loss, it's getting awkward.





	Swift Like The Wrath

Matt was blasting loud music through his headphones after another dissapointing loss, so he didn't heard the knock on his door and was caught off-guard when Jesper was suddenly standing in his room.

He paused the music. “You can go on, I just wanted to check on you,” Jesper said, while looking a bit embarrassed.

“I'm good, but thank you, uh,” Matt probably felt even more anxious than Jesper was embarrassed.

“I'll leave you than?” It sounded more like a question than a statement and Jesper didn't moved.

“Do you, uh, we could listen to some music together?” As soon as he said that Matt blushed and cringed at himself, Jesper would think he was completely retarded, but the Dane surprised him with a not so sure sounding “Sure.”

He sat down next to Matt, who handed him one of the headphones, than he played the music again.

They didn't really moved much after that, before Jesper all of the sudden started to laugh.

Matt stopped the music again and watched him in confusion.

“Sorry, I'm just so ridiculous, I don't even like this kind of music.”

“Then why have you agreed to listen to it?” Matt asked, not really understanding what was going on.

Jesper looked away and mumbled quietly, “I wanted to comfort you.”

“You don't have to do that.”

“But I want to, also I maybe wanted to make sure you weren't going to open reddit or Twitter.” A chuckle escaped Matt, it was cute how much Jesper cared. The Dane could seem a bit cold but Matt knew that he cared a lot about his friends, he really liked that. He always made a smile appear on Matt's face. 

“I don't need to do that, I already know what the people there are writing.”

“You shouldn't even knew about that! Promise me to never look at these comments ever again. After a win, maybe, but actually not even then,” Jesper sounded serious about it.

Matt sighted, “What if they are right?”

“Shut the fuck up, they aren't, don't you dare to say things like that,” Jesper had grabbed Matt's hand and squeezed it tightly, still, he didn't looked at him.

“Okay,” Matt agreed, he didn't wanted to raise Jesper's anger.

After a short while of silence he added, “Do you think I look like a Chad?”

Jesper snorted, “No?”

“Then why aren't you looking at me? Do I really look like a fucking highschool bully or something like that and you can't even stand to look at me?” He was being a bit dramatic here, but he was kind of worked up about the whole situation and things haven't gotten any better while he watched Jesper avoiding his look. He really liked Jesper, maybe he got a little, or more like a huge, crush onto the marksman, however he would never tell him, and couldn't stand this any longer, so he had to ask.

“To be honest, you're hot as fuck, it's actually really unbalanced,” Jesper just said that bluntly and surprised Matt again. Matt could see a slight blush on his cheeks and felt a similar blush on his own.

He wasn't sure if he heard that correctly, “What?”

“What?”

“Say that again?” He asked, just to make sure, and perhaps he wanted to hear it again.

“If you're the Chad in the story, then I guess I'm the weird girl next-door who fell too hard for him but will never have a chance, because she is so weird and will end up alone with twenty cats. And I'm not looking at you, because I would stare too much and blush like a fucking thirteen year old who just got noticed by his crush and is dying right now,” Jesper's paused, before adding, “Sorry, that was gay”, His face was bright red now and he seemed really uncomfortable.

Matt felt himself blushing more, Jesper barely talked about emotions and he was so flatterered, he could not form words anymore. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. So he settled for pressing a shy kiss to the corner of Jesper's mouth. 

It was his turn now to look away, embarrassed, “Sorry, that was gay.” 

Jesper was still holding his hand and he squeezed it again, Matt could feel him looking at him now. 

He gulped hard before lifting his gaze up again, he was met with Jesper smiling sheepishly at him. 

He hesitated, then leaned in, he noticed Jesper did the same. A nervous laugh escaped Matt. 

When their lips finally touched, he forgot why he was so awkward in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> My day sucked so I decided to do atleast something fun and finished this, started writing this at one night after watching the tsm legends Akaadian episode and decided that he needed some love.   
> I'm not 100% satisfied and didn't read it over again, so please tell me if you find some major errors.
> 
> ps: glad that tsm started smurfing, lmfao


End file.
